


Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Missing Mates

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Bill's wedding what I don't want to see........Cop out delux





	Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Missing Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the "What you don't want to see in Deathly Hallows Meme."  


* * *

Harry's cheek hurt.

Ginny's slap though unexpected was not undeserved.

Harry knew he had really treated her badly, but didn't she understand that he was only trying to protect her....

Aimlessly Harry wandered from the dance floor. "Perhaps" he thought. "I'd better tell Ron before he finds out on his own."

His feet led him to the burrow kitchen where he had seen Ron and Hermione in earnest conversation earlier.

"How strange" He thought. "How they talk properly now."

The kitchen was empty.

"Ron." Harry called

A muffled thump came from the pantry

"Harry?" Came Ron's voice.

There was an unidentifiable squeak.

Ron emerged from pantry...."Just nicking a few biscuits mates......too much green salady stuff out there."

"Ronald." Came a terse hiss

Harry tried to peer around his mate's lanky frame.

"Ronald" The hiss sounded familiar now....

Ron he noticed was blushing.

"Ron.....you Pillock.....do me up."

Fin


End file.
